Mischievous Spirits
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: Now that Pitch has been defeated, things can get back to normal or so everyone thought. North had decided to make the Guardians into a family, so Jack would never feel alone again. Maybe the young winter spirit could even make new friends... I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only my OC ( the cute little fox spirit ).
1. No One To Greet You

RotG: Mischievous Spirits CH 1 - No One To Greet You

One hundred years ago:

'H-hello? Anyone out there?' A timid voice called out, scared and alone. A small fluffy ear twitched, taking in surrounding noises.

A young boy, looking to be about eight, stood in the middle of a forest. He looked around, trying to think of anything from before waking up here. He somehow knew deep inside, he was different.

The boy wandered around, curious as he let his mind wander. He found a frozen river and knelt beside it. He looked at his reflection in awe. He had white hair with a pair of fluffy ears, tipped with black fur. His purple eyes were slit in an animalistic kind of way. He was wearing a white vest and black pants. He smiled at the fluffy tail behind him, white fur also tipped in black. He had small claws on his fingers and was barefoot.

The boy decided to find out what he was and if there were more like him. He needed to know why he was here. Why he was alone. Why he had no memories... 


	2. A New Friend

RotG: Mischievous Spirits CH 2 - A New Friend

Present Day:

Jack Frost lazily rode the Wind, smiling at the mischief he had caused with the sudden snow day in July. The children laughed and played, a few of them being believers of Jack himself.

Once the children left for their homes, Jack decided to head to his lake. He still had time before supper. He wanted to skate on his lake.

"Achoo!" Came a quiet sneeze, startling Jack as he landed beside his lake.

"Hello?" Jack called out, curious.

"Why's it so cold? Snow doesn't belong in the summer," commented the voice, getting closer. "Oh!"

"What?" Jack tilted his head as he looked at the young spirit in front of him.

"What are you?" asked the spirit.

"I'm Jack Frost, a winter spirit," whispered Jack.

"I know what spirits are! I've played with a few summer spirits," smiled the spirit.

"Who are you?" wondered Jack.

"I don't know," mumbled the spirit.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up," frowned Jack.

"I don't know," repeated the spirit . "I woke up alone and I can't remember anything. No can see me, except for spirits and an occasional child. You're different though."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Jack.

"I'm not scared of you. Do you want to play?" wondered the spirit.

Jack noticed the mischievous look in the spirit's eyes, smiling. He nodded eagerly, the mystery of this spirit slipping from his mind. They quickly began to throw snow at each other, laughing.

"Frostbite! We're ya at?!" demanded Aster, hopping out of his hole.

Aster had decided to search the winter spirit's favorite place first. Jack was in trouble for having skipped out on a 'family' supper. It was not often all of the Guardians could sit down together.

Aster's powerful sense of hearing picked up the coughing before he saw anything. He then quickly noticed the smoke. "Jack!" shouted Aster, rushing to the small fire.

One of the trees was burning, a few branches having fallen. Aster easily spotted Jack's blue hoodie and began to lift the branches off the winter spirit.

"B-bunny..." coughed Jack, struggling to breath and clutching something underneath him.

"Hush. Let's get ya back to North... Whose this?" wondered Aster, pausing when he noticed the boy Jack was holding.

"He didn't... m-mean too... We were p-playing in... the snow..." stuttered Jack.

"Ya've breathed in too much smoke," sighed Aster, carefully bringing Jack out from under the branches. That was then he spotted the little ears and tail on the boy.

"H-he won't wake u-up," whispered Jack.

"North'll have ya both patched up when I get ya back to the Pole. Ya can let go of 'im," reassured Aster.

"Bunny..." whimpered Jack, shifting in pain.

Aster sighed as he tried to be gentle. He lifted the two small spirits, needing to bring the young fox spirit to North, who would know what to do.

Jack fell asleep in Aster's arms, who slowly walked down his hole heading back to the pole. He was greeted by an overly worried Tooth.

"What's happened to Jack? Whose this? Why are they unconscious? How did they get hurt?" Tooth bombarded Aster with a hundred questions.

"Get North," whispered Aster, ignoring Tooth's questions.

"What happened?!" demanded Tooth.

"I don't know! I found 'em like this. Frostbite couldn't explain 'cuz of all the smoke he inhaled," snapped Aster.

"Smoke?" echoed Tooth, fluttering closely too Aster.

"Yeah. Go get North," repeated Aster, shouldering his way past a door.

Aster gently set Jack down on one of the beds, earning a soft moan from the boy. Tooth was immediately by his side. Aster sighed as he carried the younger to another bed. He gently brushed the fox spirit's hair, finding a small gash on his head.

"B-bunny..." groaned Jack, trying to sit up.

"Oi! Frostbite, lay still. North'll be here soon," scolded Aster.

"What about..." coughed Jack.

"We'll look after 'im," reassured Aster.

"Who is he?" wondered Tooth.

"Some sort of spirit? He doesn't have a name. He can't remember," whispered Jack.

"Shh," sighed Aster. "North'll know what to do."

Tooth quickly fluttered out of the room, back in a few moments. She sat on the bed next to Jack, laying a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder.

North quickly burst through the door and demanded, "Vat happen to young Jack?"

"Still not entirely sure, but North... Frostbite found a Kyuubi," whispered Aster.

"A fox spirit?" wondered North, curious.

"And just a kit at that," nodded Aster, gesturing to the bed he stood by.

"Ah, I haven't seen Kyuubi since just being young Guardian. This iz something special," muttered North.

"Yeah, but these two young spirits are injured," stated Aster.

"Da! They will be good as new soon," smiled North, quickly getting to work.


	3. Adding To The Family

RotG: Mischievous Spirits CH 3 - Adding To The Family

Jack slowly blinked as he woke up, back in his room at North's workshop. He sat up and took a deep breath, smiling when he did not cough. Then he jumped out of bed, eager to find the spirit he had played with.

"Jack!" shouted Tooth, spotting the winter spirit as he left his room.

"Hey, Tooth," smiled Jack. "How is the other spirit doing?"

"Why don't you come see?" encouraged Tooth.

Tooth guided Jack to another room, where said spirit was alseep. North was sitting with a few books stacked up next to him and a rather large one opened on his lap.

"Jack! You feel better, da?" wondered North.

"Yeah," nodded Jack. "How is...?"

"Little one is resting. He is Kyuubi, spirit of mischief. It been long time since one has been around," informed North.

"Why doesn't he have any memories? Or a name?" asked Jack.

"Normally, Mother Nature cares for these spirits. Little one is different. We have been thinking of name for little one," explained North.

"We're going to name him? Does that mean he's staying?" Jack was starting to get excited.

"Little one needs family to look after him. Little one is special," whispered North.

"Hey, North. The kit should be awake by now, he could have a concussion. Oi, are ya all right Frostbite?" wondered Aster, hopping into the room carrying another set of books.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Jack.

"Little one is different than other Kyuubi. Not sure how little one will be," whispered North.

"Well, Frostbite? Ya were with 'im," pressed Aster.

"He was timid at first, but then he wanted to play. He said sometimes a child could see him, but he was alone since waking up. He said something about the other spirits scaring him, I think," hesitated Jack, lost in thought.

"Perhaps little one will be timid Kyuubi," hummed North.

"Yeah? We need to wake 'im up, North. We need to make sure the kit doesn't..." started Aster.

"All right," sighed North. "I get Yeti. Wake little one gently, da?"

North set his book aside and got up. Aster bent beside the bed, where the little Kyuubi was asleep. His head had been bandaged and he looked to be in a very peaceful sleep. Aster smiled softly as he gently shook him awake.

The little Kyuubi blinked and shot up, his ears flat against his head. Aster tried to calm him, whispering, "Settle down, kit. Ya'll only hurt yourself."

"Jack!" called the fox spirit, frightened.

"You're okay!" rushed Jack, not liking how distressed the fox spirit was getting. "Bunny won't hurt you."

The fox spirit whimpered as he quickly crawled away from Aster and off the bed. He rushed over to Jack and hid behind him. Jack laid a gentle hand on the fox spirit's head.

"That's not typical Kyuubi behavior," mused Aster.

"And what is?" wondered Jack.

"Kyuubi are troublemakers. Friendly spirits who are always looking for fun. A lot like ya actually, Frostbite," explained Aster.

"J-Jack... Whose t-that?" asked the fox spirit, quietly.

"The Easter Bunny, E. Aster Bunnymund. He won't hurt you," promised Jack.

Just then North returned with a few of his Yeti. The little fox spirit was trembling as he tried to hide behind Jack. One of the Yeti's, Phil, freaked out upon seeing the fox spirit out of bed. He babbled in the Yeti language.

"Phil want know why little one is out of bed," translated North.

"He's scared, North," explained Jack.

Phil attempted to gather the fox spirit in his arms, who yelped and raced around Jack to stay out of his grasp. Aster shuffled closer and grabbed the fox spirit.

"Hey, hey. Settle down, kit. We're not gonna hurt ya," whispered Aster, holding the fox spirit closely.

"J-Jack! Help..." whimpered the fox spirit.

Aster gently ran a paw through the fox spirit's hair, trying to calm him. The young spirit squirmed as hard as he could and Jack shifted, uncertain. He wanted to help the younger fox spirit.

Tooth and Sandy made their way into the room, curious as to all the noise. Sandy made a few shapes above his head and Tooth shrugged.

"Sandy, do ya mind putting the kit ta sleep?" wondered Aster, struggling to keep the fox spirit from hurting himself.

Sandy hesitated for a moment, watching the fox spirit. The little spirit was trembling and whimpering in fear. His ears were tightly against his head. Sandy nodded and sent a gentle stream of sleeping sand over to the fox spirit.

"J-Jack..." whimpered the fox spirit, fighting sleep but ultimately failing.

Aster sighed as he gently placed the fox spirit on the bed. Phil was immediately fussing over the young spirit. North laid a hand on Aster's shoulder.

"Iz clear night for speaking with Manny. Called Mother Nature for helping with little one," explained North.

"And ya trust the Yeti to take care of the kit?" demanded Aster.

Phil shouted unintelligibly, offended.

"Phil take good care of little one," reassured North, pulling Aster away from the bed.

North led the group of Guardians to the globe room, where Mother Nature was patiently waiting. The Man in the Moon was also present, even though you could not see him.

"Mother!" shouted Jack, excited to see her.

"Hello, Snowflake," smiled Mother Nature, hugging Jack tightly.

Mother Nature was a mother figure to all elemental spirits, Jack being the youngest of her 'children'. She had been surprised by the news North had given her about a new Kyuubi. She never felt the fox spirit.

"Mother? North said you normally look after the fox spirits. Why didn't you look after..." Jack stopped when he realized the fox spirit still did not have a name.

"I'm not sure what's happened, Snowflake. Normally, I know of each spirit under my domain. I can feel each of my children, including you," smiled Mother Nature. "I never knew of this Kyuubi until North sent word to me, only moments ago."

"Manny has not felt new spirit. Little one is mystery," nodded North.

"He was alone all this time... He doesn't even have a name!" exclaimed Jack.

"We know, Snowflake," whispered Mother Nature. "What do you think he should be called?"

"W-what do I-I think?" stuttered Jack, surprised.

"As I've heard, he all ready trusts you. You are, in sort of a way, his older brother," laughed Mother Nature.

"Umm... What would be a good name for a fox spirit?" wondered Jack, out loud.

Just then, a scream alerted the spirits of the little fox spirit's consciousness. The little fox spirit could be heard running down the halls with Phil babbling in Yeti tongue after him.

Aster quickly hopped to the door, surprised to find the little fox rushing towards the globe room. He easily caught the little fox spirit.

"Hey there, kit! Take it easy," scolded Aster.

The little fox spirit was trembling in fear as he looked around. He spotted Jack and immediately wanted to be with him. Aster struggled to keep the little spirit from hurting himself.

Mother Nature noticed how the little Kyuubi was acting. She urged Jack to follow her and knelt beside Aster. The little fox spirit settled down a little when he saw Jack.

"There," sighed Aster. "No one's hurtin' ya, kit."

"Hello," smiled Mother Nature.

"Jack? W-whose this? I l-like her..." mumbled the fox spirit.

"This is Mother Nature," introduced Jack.

The fox spirit was still trembling, but calming down now. Aster let go of the spirit, watching him approach Mother Nature.

"M-momma?" wondered the fox spirit, trembling.


	4. A New Name

RotG: Mischievous Spirits CH 4 - A New Name

"M-Momma?" wondered the fox spirit, trembling.

"Sort of," smiled Mother Nature, bringing the little fox spirit closer.

"Do you know why I don't remember anything? Or... or why I was alone?" wondered the fox spirit.

"That I am not sure of. There is something special about you. I admit I did not know about you until today," whispered Mother Nature.

"I don't understand," whimpered the fox spirit.

"That's all right, kit. Ya just need to take it easy," pressed Aster.

"Why do the other spirits scare me, Momma?" whimpered the fox spirit, flinching away from Aster.

"Perhaps because you were alone," whispered Mother Nature.

"I think I know the perfect name for you!" exclaimed Jack, suddenly.

"Name?" echoed the fox spirit.

"Kitsune! Bunny's been calling you kit all this time and it reminded me of an old story I'd heard a while ago. A little fox named Kitsune," smiled Jack.

"I think it is perfect. Thank you, Snowflake. What do you think, Kitsune?" wondered Mother Nature.

"I l-like it," nodded the fox spirit, now named Kitsune.

"Phil think little one should rest. Head injury still healing," explained North, still trying to calm Phil.

"I-I don't want t-to l-leave Jack or M-momma," whined Kitsune.

"Shh," smiled Mother Nature. "You need to rest."

"I don't," Kitsune shook his head fiercely.

"Yeah, ya do. Kit, ya could have a concussion," sighed Aster.

"I don't want to sleep. The nightmares will come back..." whimpered Kitsune, burying his face in Jack's hoodie.

Jack hugged Kitsune closely and looked up to Mother Nature. He understood the nightmares. He used to have them frequently, mostly about being alone and unseen by the children.

"I'm not letting go," reassured Jack.

Mother Nature glanced over to Sandy, who nodded and sent a gentle wave a sleeping sand. Kitsune whined as he fought sleep, again failing. Jack sat down, keeping Kitsune close.

"Aster, would you mind bringing Jack and Kitsune to bed? Phil, you can look after them in Jack's room," instructed Mother Nature.

"But Mother...!" started Jack.

"I believe Kitsune should stay with you and the Gaurdians. He trusts you and you can help him get over this strange fear of other spirits. There's not much I can do for Kitsune, I can't feel him like I can my other children," explained Mother Nature.

"You'll come see us before you leave?" begged Jack.

"Of course, Snowflake," smiled Mother Nature.

"Okay," nodded Jack, feeling Aster wrap his paws around him and Kitsune.

Aster carefully carried the two young spirits to Jack's room. Phil was close behind, muttering in Yeti tongue. Aster gently laid the two down and Phil immediately began to fuss over Kitsune.

Jack sat next to Kitsune and watched as Phil rushed around. The Yeti left for a moment, only to return holding a pouch of Sleeping Sand.

"What's that for Phil?" wondered Jack.

Phil babbled and gestured wildly. The Yeti wanted to wake Kitsune to check on him, but then needed the Sleeping Sand to put him back to sleep. Jack nodded in understanding. They had to make sure Kitsune did not have a concussion.

Kitsune yet again freaked out when he awoke. Phil attempted to look over the little fox spirit, who struggled and somehow managed to kick the pouch of Sleeping Sand. The sand landed on Phil and Jack, causing them both to fall asleep.

Kitsune whined in fear. He wanted to see if Jack was okay, but the winter spirit was sleeping next to the Yeti. Kitsune crawled off the bed and found an open window. He struggled to get through it, falling and yelping out in pain.


	5. New Responsibilities

RotG: Mischievous Spirits CH 5 - New Responsibilities

Mother Nature and North were both heading to Jack's room. They wanted to check up on the little fox spirit. Mother Nature had also promised to see them before she left.

The door was opened to a very worry some sight. Phil and Jack were asleep on the floor, the signs of the borrowed Sleeping Sand around them. Kitsune was no where to be seen and the open window was their only clue.

"This is quite worry some," frowned Mother Nature.

"Ve wake Yeti and Jack. Ve find little one," stated North.

"It doesn't seem like we have to look for long," sighed Mother Nature, leaning out of the window.

"Vat do mean?" wondered North.

"Kitsune," called Mother Nature, reaching below the window.

"M-Momma!" cried Kitsune, tears falling from his eyes quickly now.

"It looks like you couldn't get far," whispered Mother Nature, carefully pulling Kitsune back inside.

"Little one trouble like Jack," laughed North, shaking Phil.

"I-it hurts, M-momma," sniffled Kitsune.

"What hurts?" asked Mother Nature.

Kitsune whimpered as he showed Mother Nature his arm. He had skidded against the stone and now had scratches on his arm. Mother Nature sat on the bed and looked at the little fox spirit.

"Why did you run, Kitsune?" wondered Mother Nature.

"I-I was s-scared," whispered Kitsune.

"Jack was with you," reminded Mother Nature.

"I-I..." started Kitsune.

"Why are you scared?" yawned Jack, sitting up.

Kitsune only whimpered, he just could not relive his early days of being a spirit. Mother Nature gently pet his hair, trying to keep him calm.

Phil was waking up slowly, so North decided to look over Kitsune. The little fox spirit yelped and tried to struggle, but Mother Nature held him still. She gently strocked his ear, trying to keep him calm.

North tried to be gentle, but all of Kitsune's struggles were making it difficult to tend to his injuries. North quickly moved Kitsune onto his lap.

Kitsune yelped and trembled, whimpering in pain as North finally was able to wrap his arm. North handed Kitsune to Jack once he was finished.

"Little one vill be fine. No concussion," stated North.

"That's good," whispered Mother Nature. "Jack, I need to leave soon."

"L-leave? Where you going, Momma?" asked Kitsune.

"I am Mother Nature. I have a very important job to do," smiled Mother Nature.

"Oh," mumbled Kitsune, sadly.

"You'll be all right. The Guardians will take good care of you and Jack will be here," promised Mother Nature.

Kitsune snuggled closer to Jack, who whispered, "Mother... He's afraid of the other Guardians."

"I know, Snowflake. We'll find out why Kitsune was alone and why no one knew about him. Can you be a good big brother and look after him?" wondered Mother Nature.

"Yeah! I'll take good care of Kitsune," smiled Jack.

"That makes me glad. Kitsune, why don't you get under the blanket and take a nap?" suggested Mother Nature.

"Noo..." whimpered Kitsune. "Don't want to sleep."

"Shh," cooed Mother Nature, sprinkling some of the Sleeping Sand over Kitsune.

Kitsune whimpered as he slowly fell asleep, trying to fight off the magic sand. Jack carefully laid Kitsune on his bed, looking up to Mother Nature.

"I will find out all I can about Kitsune," stated Mother Nature.

"Ve look after little one," nodded North.

"I will see you soon, Snowflake," smiled Mother Nature, gently kissing Jack's forehead.

North followed Mother Nature out of the room, leaving Jack to watch over Kitsune as he slept. Phil was slowly waking up now, sitting up. Jack smiled as he thought of what to show Kitsune first.


End file.
